the moon maiden
by Gabbysama
Summary: the story is about the white moon princess serenity who meets atem her true love late the will have to defeat beryl
1. Chapter 1

The moon maiden

Serenity's super long silver hair flew behind her as she hugged her teddy bear .She princess of the white moon was super sweet and kind hearted. Meanwhile on earth pharoh Atem stared at moon and it's beauty but his hair smacked at his face he sighed since his hair got wet it was going to stay like that for weeks. One day he hoped to fine true love . later in bed he turned follow the sound of my voice a fragile voice said who are u Atem I am Serenity princess of the white moon and this is the ginzuishou the illushinary silver crystal tonight you will meet me . The silver hair princess said then she disappeared his dream ended Atem got up I must meet her meanwhile on the moon she snuck out of her room and grabbed the silver crystal It grew an eerie light ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh screamed Serenity she was transported to earth . The pharoh stood on his balcony suddenly some thing appeared in front of him he say the silver hair girl with sapphire eyes and skin as pail as the moon's coloring . she said who are you I am pharoh Atem of eygpt the princess got up and bowed excuse my rudeness I am princess Serenity of the white moon

This is my first fanfiction and im not updating until I get one review

-gabby sama -


	2. Chapter 2

Moon bright shine bright

First I like to thank moon princess 1416 for her comment and I want to dedicate this chapter to her she wants me to update

You have no need to bow to me princess i should be bowing to you Serenity's thoughts he is really handsome he's a dark tan ooh I like that in a guy his crimsom blood red eyes different color hair was really cool would you like to stay here for the night he asked it is quite late. Serenity said yes thank you your highness .the pleasure is mine princess and please call me Atem and placed a kiss on her knuckles Serenity suddenly felt butterflyish all over priest Set will escort you to your room . Priest Set came excuse me your highness but theirs trouble. Atem sighed escort Serenity to her room I will deal with it. Later that night he came in to see how she is It turns out that serenity was sleeping peace fully in the bed a blood red tinge crossed his face she was like sleeping beauty or an angel from heaven on a bed of pillows he left silently careful not to disturb her rest. In bed he dreamed that Serenity was sleeping beauty and he was her prince and he was to break the curse with a kiss.

Okay that was my next chapter im not updating until I get 1 review byees

Gabby sama


	3. Chapter 3

To your heart chapter 3

Serenity woke up it is the morning time suddenly priest Set said that Endymion

Wants to see you. Serenity sighed it was that low life who had dumped her for this girl Princess Anzu she was still mad at him for that she came down to find that him and Atem were searguing I want her so she can be bait for beryl Endymion said but Atem wasn't buying that crap no you want to hurt her I wont let you hurt the princess also you had your chance you didn't take so serenity doesn't want anything to do with serenity is a beautiful girl like a goddess she don't like u .the he said how could a lowlife like end up with her that's when Atem was mad he said get out and never come back later that night Serenity said that was brave about what you said she said atem blushed I going to bed good night princess . she wondered if he had a crush

as usual at least 1 review or no update

love you guys3 ^^

-Gabbysama-


	4. chapter 4 breathless in the moon light

The moon maiden

Breathless In the moon light

Serenity was left to ponder did he have a crush on her. The next night on the terrace she asked him if he did have a crush on her and he said he loved her and and she s loved him to then she kissed him it was like breathless in the moon light meanwhile queen serenity was worried about Serenity so she set off to find her daughter . When she found her daughter she hugged her and then serenity introduced Atem to her mother .The queen said it's nice to meet you young man you are a better match for my daughter than that Endymion. Will you help us defeat beryl and mettallia yes me and my sacred guardians will help. We will form the silver alliance. The Queen nodded yes may the gods be with you serenity it is time for us to go. Mother before we leave can I have a moment . The queen nodded yes but be quick .hear I give you my star locket to remember me by she said . Atem said thank you and I give you my puzzle I love you . but my place is on earth. Serenity nodded and my place is on the moon and among the gods I will always be with you . After they left he noticed that his hair was spiky thank the the gods about my hair

Sorry it took me so long to update by the way am using wet yami a pic on deviant art and manga serenity as my pharaoh and princess this time im shooting for the stars and give as many reviews as you want just as long as it is above 5 love u guys sincere regards

Gabby sama ^^ 3

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. Chapter 5

The moon maiden

Hi guys I hope you enjoy my next chapter im grateful that Animecartooncomic girl read my fan fic because I fan girling over her fan fic ^_^ any way this is the next chapter when I introduce my next couple yugi and my oc melee but her past life name is Cleopatra . she is atem's younger sister but im no spoiler so just plz read it and happy holidays^_*.

On the moon Serenity fingered the millennium puzzle on her neck it was her most precious gift for her boyfriend gave to her. Serenity mars called she looked at fiery senshi of mars and her little sister Serenity Athena. The 12 year old blond hair girl was a spitting image of serenity and her mother sereny she called mommy wants you to come meet endymion . Serenity panicked it was that low-down scum bucket she did not want to see him. Meanwhile on Egypt Atem fingered the star locket serenity gave him all of a sudden it glimmered and transported him to the moon. Atem opened his crimson eyes and saw Serenity staring at him those gorgeous sapphire lapis lazuli eyes with a look of supprised and next to her was Enymion. Atem was pissed Endymion I told you to stay away from her he drew his diadiankh Endymion it's time to duel . Oh you ready to fight he drew his sword . No Serenity cried please don't fight atem I cannot bear if you get hurt for me he drew back his diadiankh anything for you Serenity she then reached up and kiss him on the cheek. Endymion punched him in the face and starting beating him until he was a bloody mess. Serenity started crying don't hurt him Endymion. suddenly the senshi in her grew out and sailor moon appeared moon scepter banish him to the shadow realm with the power of the millennium puzzle. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh endymion screamed and was sent to the shadow realm. My love sailor moon cried as she saw a beat-up Atem on the floor the grabbed the silver crystal and healed him .

This is next chapter this goes to every one who review and I will up date as soon as I can

Sincere regards ^_^ Gabby Sama


End file.
